sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Marco Balzarotti
Marco Balzarotti (born March 2, 1957 in Magenta) is an Italian voice actor. He contributes to voicing characters in anime, cartoons, video games, movies, and other content.1 Balzarotti is well known for voicing the character Tuxedo Kamen in the Italian-language version of Sailor Moon. He also provides the voice of the character Asuma Sarutobi in the Italian-language versions of Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. He works at Merak Film, Studio Asci, Raflesia,and other dubbing studios in Italy. He is the current voice of Sarah's father, Miles Jones since 1993. Voice work Anime and animation * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon * Asuma Sarutobi in Naruto * Asuma Sarutobi in Naruto: Shippuden * Soutetsu Kazahana in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow * Minotaur in Blue Dragon * Minotaur in Blue Dragon: Trial of the Seven Shadows * Jack Fenton in Danny Phantom * Drago in Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Drago in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * Drago in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: The Animated Series * Bruce Wayne/Batman in The New Batman Adventures * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Static Shock * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Justice League * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Justice League Unlimited * Bruce Wayne/Batman in The Batman * Bruce Wayne/Batman in The Batman vs. Dracula * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: Gotham Knight * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Walter Shreeve/Shriek in Batman Beyond * Mr. Thirsty in Best Ed * Optimus Prime in Transformers: Animated * Optimus Prime in Transformers: Prime * Bald and Tim Marcoh in Fullmetal Alchemist * Tim Marcoh and Isaac McDougall (Episode 1) in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Regeena Peterson in Atomic Betty * King Randor in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) * Gideon in Beyblade: V-Force * Coach Barthez in Beyblade: G-Revolution * The narrator in Keroro Gunso * Cliff in CatDog * Dr. Stankfoot in Zevo-3 * Banutu Steven Jibolba in Tak and the Power of Juju * Ultralord,Professor Crankk,and Corky Shimatzu in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Kyle in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea * Arceus in Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life * Prince Phobos in W.I.T.C.H. * Buros/Bross in Nurse Angel Ririka SOS * Tip Top in Roary the Racing Car * Commantis in Creepy Crawlers * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk in The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV series) * Alex Brisbane,Paul McGregor,and Mr. Ishtar in Yu-Gi-Oh! * Gravekeeper's Chief and The D in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Rex Goodwin in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Dr. Faker and Kazuma Tsukumo in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Kuzan/Aokiji, Dalton, Largo, Spandam, Happa, and Wetton in One Piece * Gasparde in One Piece The Movie: Dead End no Bōken * Papa in Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island * Shadow in Spider Riders * Takuma Zaizen in Witch Hunter Robin * Dark Lord in Flint the Time Detective * Asurada in Future GPX Cyber Formula * Slaynn in Record of Lodoss War * Slaynn in Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight * Katsunoshin Asaka in Fancy Lala * Teddington Twingersnap in Viva Piñata * Shū in Legend of Raoh: Chapter of Death in Love * Daisuke Jigen in Mystery of Mamo (3rd dub) * Daisuke Jigen in The Castle of Cagliostro (2nd dub) * D in Vampire Hunter D (1985 film) * D in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * William Walter Wordsworth in Trinity Blood * Wolfgang Krauser in Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle * Jubei Yagyu in Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture * J.B. Morrison in Devil May Cry: The Animated Series * Mufu in Ninja Scroll: The Series * Jacques in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Phantom Virus in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Russell/Dark Skull in Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire * Luis Otero in Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico * A. J. Sebastian in Appleseed (OVA) * Nina's Grandfather in Ultra Maniac * Porter in The Adventures of Chuck and Friends Live action shows and movies * Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier in Power Rangers Zeo * Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier in Power Rangers Turbo * Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier in Power Rangers in Space * Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Charles Atwood in Just for Kicks (TV series) * Tyler Steele in VR Troopers * Gene Taylor in Angela's Eyes * Ross Morgan in My Babysitter's a Vampire * Ross Morgan in My Babysitter's a Vampire (TV series) * Mr. Howard in iCarly * The Masked Mutant in Goosebumps (Episode: Attack of the Mutant Parts I and II) Video Games * Arcturus Mengsk,Zeratul,and other characters in StarCraft * Bruce Wayne/Batman and Darkseid in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: Arkham Asylum * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: Arkham City * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: Arkham Origins * Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: Arkham Knight * Cyril, Flash and Kane in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * Cyril and Gaul in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * Cyril and Chief Prowlus in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Mark Hammond in The Getaway * Eddie O' Connor in The Getaway: Black Monday * Optimus Prime in Transformers: War for Cybertron * Deputy Chief Jim Bravura in Max Payne * Sergeant James Byrd and Elder Tomas in Spyro: A Hero's Tail * Sergeant Cross in Need for Speed: Most Wanted * Kaim Argonar in Lost Odyssey * Sandman in Spider-Man 3 * Francois Candide in Vanquish * Prophet in Crysis 2 * Harry and Mickey Desmond in Mafia II * Florian Greenheart in Overlord II * Tom Sheldon and Salvador Mendoza in Just Cause * Suzaku and Matsunoshin Gohda in Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins